Die letzte Nacht
by colakracher
Summary: Was alles passiert, wenn Potter seine Verantwortung ablegt...HD slash, lime,lemon, 2. parts r&r please g
1. part 1

**A/N: **Alohaaaa #g# Ich bin wieder daha #muahahaha# Freut euch oder lasst es bleiben, ich wollte jedenfalls verkünden, dass ich endlich wieder unter den Lebenden weile, den Spaß am Leben selbst wiedergefunden habe und demnach auch den Spaß am Schreiben wiederentdeckt habe....gerade eben #ggg# Deswegen gibt es auch dies (hoffentlich) nette Stückchen hier unten. Geplant war es als One-Shot, ich war einfach etwas..."porny" angehaucht und wollte wieder mal ein wenig smut unter die Leute mischen, aber dieses Dingen entwickelte ein Eigenleben und wurde plötzlich erheblich länger als beabsichtigt #hüstel# Deswegen isses an euch: Wenn ihr den zweiten teil auch noch wollt, begrüßt den kleinen Kracher doch zurück im Leben, mit Hilfe von Feedback, ja #wimper klimper#? Gut, genug gelabert, ich hoffe mal mein neustes Werk gefällt euch :o)

**Disclaimer: **Nix mir, wisster ja, gell? Alles der lieben J.K.R. Ich leih mir die Jungs nur zum Spielen #manisches Grinsen#

**Widmung: **Diese ff ist all denen gewidmet, die verdammt lang nichst von mir gehört haben und

vermutlich bereits dachten, ich wäre verschollen #sad smile# Asche auf mein Haupt, aber ich hatte, wie vielleicht schon einmal erwähnt, ziemliche persönliche Probleme...aber hey, here I am :o) And therefore: **On with the show!**

****

**Was alles passiert, wenn Harry seine Verantwortung ablegt...**

"Weissu, isch hab eig'ntlisch gar keine rischtische Lust morg'n innen Zuch su steigen..."

"Hast du nicht?" erwiderte Ron halb amüsiert, halb besorgt.

"Nisch im G'ringsten."

"Ich denke du hattest langsam genug Firewhiskey, Harry. Vielleicht solltest du jetzt hoch gehen und dich ein wenig ausruhen." Mit diesen Worten ergriff der Rothaarige seinen völlig betrunkenen Freund am Arm und hievte ihn auf die Beine.

"Aber eig'ntlisch will'sch noch ein wenich feiern, Ron. Ab Morg'n fängt so alles so an von wegen...wie war das noch gleisch? Ah.." Harry machte eine theatralische Pause, packte Ron an den Schultern und sah ihm sehr intensiv ins Gesicht. "Der Ernst des Lebens, R-rron."

"Ja, und wenn du so weiter machst, beginnt Morgen alles ohne dich, weil du so einen Kater haben wirst, dass du nicht mehr weißt wo vorne und hinten ist." Während er redete, versuchte er Harry mit sich in Richtung Schlafsaal zu ziehen, doch dieser machte es ihm nicht gerade einfach, da er scheinbar etwas ganz anderes im Sinn hatte als Schlaf. Er seufzte gequält auf und setzte den Schwarzhaarigen wieder zurück auf den Stuhl. "Du wartest jetzt hier. Ich hole Dean und Seamus."

Harry sah ihn daraufhin ein wenig verwirrt an, nickte dann aber und griff bereits wieder nach seinem Glas. Ron schüttelte müde den Kopf und machte sich auf, die beiden anderen Gryffindor zu finden.

* * *

"Uiuiui..." Harry warf dem Tisch einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Irgendetwas war hier komisch. Die Tatsache das er ein Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben schien und aufgrund dessen auf und ab schaukelte störte ihn nicht wirklich, da er sich damit schon vor einiger Zeit abgefunden hatte. Nein, da war etwas anderes. Er verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und bewegte seinen Kopf näher auf das kleine Möbelstück zu, versuchte es dabei nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.

Ha! Jetzt wusste er was falsch war. Es gab überhaupt nichts mehr zu trinken!

Er beschloss dieses Manko zu beheben indem er sich erhob um sich auf den langen Weg zur improvisierten Bar zu machen.

Während er nun so den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum durchquerte (dieser diente nämlich dieses Mal als "Location" für die Abschlussfeier des 7. Jahrgangs), fröhlich einem Slytherinmädchen zuwinkte, dessen Name er irgendwann im Laufe des Abends vergessen hatte und schon fast den Tisch mit den Getränken erreicht hatte, wurde er plötzlich auf etwas anderes aufmerksam.

Musik.

Er runzelte die Stirn. Nein. Musik allein war nicht das, was seine Aufmerksamkeit plötzlich wie magisch anzog. Schließlich dröhnten schon den ganzen Abend die verschiedensten Lieder, Stilrichtungen und Beats durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Nein, es war etwas anderes.

Verwirrt ließ er seinen Blick durch die Menge gleiten (ein schweres Unterfangen wenn man bedenkt, dass er fast alles doppelt sah) und versuchte den Punkt seiner Aufmerksamkeit auszumachen.

Da!

Konzentriert beobachtete er den silbernen Fleck, der sich im Takt der Musik hin und her bewegte. Fast unbewusst näherte er sich besagtem Fleck, der sich mit jedem Schritt zu etwas anderem entwickelte. Die Konturen des "Flecks" wurden schließlich deutlicher, _menschlicher_, und er erkannte schließlich eine vollständige Person, die völlig damit beschäftigt war, ihre Lenden an ein wirklich ansehnliches Hinterteil einer anderen Person zu reiben.

Harry war vollkommen damit beschäftigt den ehemaligen Fleck eingehend zu betrachten und die ganze Situation als interessant, aber noch nicht zufriedenstellend einzustufen, ohne zu bemerken, dass der Fleck ihn ebenfalls bemerkt hatte.

Er wusste erst das etwas anders war, als die Personen aufhörten sich aneinander zu reiben und ihre Körper sich ihm zuwandten. Irritiert hob er den Kopf um seinem silbrigen Fleck ins Gesicht zu sehen, anstatt...irgendwo anders hin, und fühlte sich augenblicklich mit Draco Malfoy konfrontiert.

Die Person neben Draco bedachte ihn mit einem kritischen Blick, den er allerdings nur am Rand bemerkte, flüsterte Draco etwas zu und ließ sie schließlich allein voreinander stehen. Na ja, mehr oder minder allein, da natürlich auch noch andere Personen damit beschäftigt waren, sämtliche Körperteile aneinander zu reiben.

Harry wusste nicht warum er ausgerechnet hier stand, vor Draco Malfoy, der ihn in irgendeiner Weise herausfordernd anzusehen schien. Er hatte auch keine Ahnung, warum Malfoy der einzige Gegenstand, die einzige Person im Raum war, die nicht vor seinen Augen verschwamm oder sich verdoppelte, sodass er nicht wusste, wo er eigentlich hingucken sollte. Er wusste nicht warum gerade jetzt alles so war, wie es war, aber er entschied ziemlich schnell, dass es ihm eigentlich sch...ziemlich egal war. Dies war seine letzte Nacht in Hogwarts und für den Moment fühlte er sich einfach total als Epikureer. Sprich: Scheiß auf Morgen.

Mit diesem Gedanken spürte er erneut die Musik, den _Beat,_ der mit jedem neuen Ton in seinen Blutkreislauf einzudringen schien und dort munter mit dem roten Elixier durch seine Adern pulsierte.

Nachher wusste er nicht mehr, wer damit angefangen hatte. Aber irgendwann fand er sich inmitten der verschwitzen Leiber wieder, Draco Malfoy an seine Rückseite gepresst und sich im Rhythmus der Musik bewegend, was ihn irgendwie mit weichen Knien beglückte. Er spürte Dracos Brust nur allzu deutlich, hatte sogar das Gefühl, die Muskeln die sich unter seinem Hemd bewegten ausmachen zu können und das alles zusammen erzeugte ein leichtes, schwebendes Gefühl in seinem Körper, dem er sich nur allzu gern hingab.

Malfoys heißer Atem geisterte über seine Haut, provozierte kleine Schauer dazu jeden Wirbel seines Rückrates abzulaufen und wie durch einen Reflex verfingen sich seine Hände in den weichen Haaren seines _Rivalen._ Oh Himmel, er hatte sich noch nie so gut gefühlt. Und schon gar nicht beim Tanzen. Eigentlich tanzte er nämlich überhaupt nicht gerne, vermied es sogar soweit es ihm möglich war (was ihm natürlich nicht immer gelang). Aber dieses Tanzen war anders. Abwechselnd schossen Euphorie und Verlangen durch sein sensibilisiertes System und hinterließen einen völlig schwerelosen Harry Potter. _Das _hatte tanzen noch nie in ihm erzeugt. Er nahm plötzlich alles überdeutlich war, so viele Gerüche und sonstige Eindrücke die auf ihn einströmten. Er konnte Draco riechen. Er konnte ihn fast schmecken. Er fragte sich ob es nur an Draco lag, an dem Alkohol, an der Musik, an seiner Verfassung die er an den Tag gelegt hatte oder an allem zusammen. Er entschied sich schließlich für letzteres, schob jedoch sämtliche Gedanken beiseite, als er eine leichte, trotzdem _sehr_ intensive Berührung an seinem Nacken spürte. Oh Gott.

Malfoys Zunge strich über sein erhitztes Fleisch und er konnte ein leises Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Seine Finger verstärkten den Griff in Dracos Haaren, der dies wohl als Aufforderung für mehr deutete und seine Hände über die Oberschenkel des Gryffindors gleiten ließ, gefährlich nah an seiner schier in Flammen stehenden Lendengegend vorbei (und wann war _das_ nun passiert?). Und immer weiter bewegten sich ihre Körper mit dem Beat, bewegten sich ihre Hüften im Einklang, hoben ihn höher und höher dem Himmel entgegen. Er konnte fühlen, dass Draco ebenfalls "in Flammen zu stehen" schien, der Beweis dafür sehr deutlich an seiner unteren Körperhälfte zu vernehmen. Und wieder strichen die Hände des Slytherin über seine Oberschenkel, glitten höher über seinen Bauch, der sich unter dieser Berührung sofort anspannte.

Harry ließ seinen Kopf zurück auf die Schulter des Blonden sinken und seine Lippen streiften dabei über Dracos Kieferknochen, was ihm ebenfalls ein leises Seufzen entlockte. Also wiederholte Harry die Bewegung und nahm dieses Mal auch seine Zunge zu Hilfe. Gerade als er damit beschäftigt war die Stelle an der eben noch seine Zunge war, mit seinen Zähnen zu erkunden, vernahm er durch den Nebel der sein Gehirn zu umwabern suchte, dass Draco etwas sagte.

"Was?" fragte er benommen und wusste echt nicht, was gerade jetzt so wichtig war, ihn zu unterbrechen.

"Ich sagte, wir sollten diesen netten Zeitvertreib hier besser verlegen." Dracos Stimme klang heiser und rau und auch dies sandte einen Schauer über den Rücken des Gryffindors.

"Warum?"

"Wir haben Publikum."

Oh...shit. Harrys Lider flogen augenblicklich auf (und wann waren die nun wieder zugefallen??) und auch dieses Mal fand er sich mit Augen konfrontiert. Allerdings mit...ziemlich vielen Augen. Langsam drang auch die Tatsache zu ihm durch, dass überhaupt keine Musik mehr zu hören war. Uhmm...

Er ließ seine Arme sinken und schaute sich verwirrt um. Okay. _Das _war definitiv nicht gut. Und als er auf die entsetzten Augen Ronald Weasleys traf, konnte er ein gequältes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Shit Shit Shit. Nein, _das _war wirklich überhaupt nicht gut.

Doch je weiter er in die Augen seiner verwirrten, amüsierten, entsetzen, enttäuschten, angeregten, wütenden Mitschüler sah, umso bewusster wurde ihm, dass das hier sein verdammter letzter Abend an Hogwarts war. Also konnte er verdammt nochmal machen was er wollte und wenn er halt Lust darauf hatte, von Malfoy gevögelt zu werden, dann hatten seine Mitschüler das auch verdammt nochmal zu akzeptieren.

"Was?" fragte er also säuerlich und begegnete den Blicken herausfordernd.

Die Stille die sich schließlich über den Gemeinschaftsraum legte war unerträglich und man konnte die Spannung in der Luft förmlich sehen.

"Oi, Harry. Du hast gerade mit Malfoy...darf ich wiederholen: " Ron bedachte ihn mit einem entsetzen, angeekelten und ungläubigen Blick. Und das machte ihn wütend. Verdammt wütend. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und bedachte Ron nun seinerseits mit einem harten Blick. Wenigstens von ihm hatte er erwartet zu verstehen, dass er es auch einmal verdient hatte, nicht nur Retter der Welt zu sein, sondern normaler, hormongesteuerter Teenager!

Seit Draco hinter ihm sich scheinbar dafür entschieden hatte die ganze Situation zu beobachten und einfach nichts zu sagen, musste er wohl alles selbst in die Hand nehmen. Gesagt getan ergriff er also Dracos Hand und zog ihn hinter sich in Richtung Eingang.

"Es kann dir scheißegal sein, mit wem isch rummache, und mit wem nisch, kapiert?"

Mit diesen Worten zog er den Blonden hinter sich aus dem Portraitloch und stapfte wütend den steinernen Gang der sich vor ihnen auftat entlang. In ihm tobte eine Welle aus Erregung, Wut und Enttäuschung und er hatte nicht mal eine Ahnung wo er hin wollte. Außerdem begann sich wieder alles zu drehen. Oh Shit.

"Potter, ich will dich ja wirklich nicht stören in deinem kleinen Versuch endlich mal mit dem Kopf durch die Wand zu gehen, aber wohin gehen wir?"

Der Gryffindor blieb abrupt stehen und wirbelte zu dem Slytherin herum, was die Welt wiederum nur noch mehr ins Drehen brachte und sich langsam aber sicher auch auf seinen Magen übertrug. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte den Blonden fest anzusehen, was ihm aber nicht richtig gelang, da sich dieser plötzlich auch zu vervielfachen schien.

"Wir werden jetzt vög..." doch bevor er den Satz beenden konnte, meldete sich sein Magen energisch zu Wort und verkündete ihm, dass der Alkohol dringend wieder an die Oberfläche gelangen wollte. So blieb ihm nur noch die Zeit sich umzudrehen, bevor sich auch schon der übelriechende Inhalt seines verräterischen Körperteils vor ihm auf dem Boden verteilte.

"Na super." Er hörte nur am Rand wie Draco halb amüsiert, halb genervt aufseufzte und beschloss, sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand zu lehnen(A/N: Also Draco jetzt #g#). Als Harry also fertig damit war seinen Magen zur Ruhe zu bringen, sah er sich einem spöttisch grinsenden Malfoy gegenüber, der dann auch noch sehr hilfreich verkündete, dass Küssen an diesem Abend aber nun wirklich nicht drin sei.

"Lass uns einfach irgendwo hingehen, wo es ein bisschen wärmer ist und wo es nicht so...gut riecht." erwiderte Harry matt und rümpfte über sich selbst die Nase. Irgendwie lief an diesem Abend auch nichts so, wie er es wollte. Draco schien sein Leiden aber erhört zu haben und stieß sich von der Wand ab, um schließlich in Richtung Kerker zu gehen. "Gehen wir zu dir?" frahte Harry leise und spürte gleich darauf, wie ihm die Röte in die Wangen schoß. Gehen wir zu dir! Hilfe, wie bescheiden klang das denn?

"In Folge dessen, dass du deine kleinen Gryffindor Freunde ein wenig vor den Kopf gestoßen in _deinem _Gemeinschaftsraum zurück gelassen hast, man bemerke an dieser Stelle, dass du sie wegen _mir, _Slytherin und Draco Malfoy dazu, vor den Kopf gestoßen hast, gehen wir also zu mir, wie du es so treffend beschrieben hast, ja, Potter." Dracos Worte machten nur noch mal allzu deutlich, _was _er so alles an diesem Abend getan hatte, doch er konnte das Grinsen, dass sich auf sein Gesicht stehlen wollte, absolut nicht unterdrücken. Er lachte kurz auf, erntete dafür von Draco einen verwirrt-amüsierten Blick und erklärte:" Das nennt sich wohl Ironie des Schicksals, wie?"

"Yeah." Draco grinste nun ebenfalls. "Das ist es wohl."


	2. part 2

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl im Badezimmer eines Slytherin Prefects zu stehen und sich den ekelhaften Geschmack bereits verdauter Nahrungsmittel, bzw. Genussmittel aus dem Mund zu spülen. Sein revoltierender Magen hatte zwar zur Folge, dass Harry wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte (wovon er nicht wusste, ob dies nun positiv oder negativ war...), er spürte aber noch immer einen Rest Alkohol, der durch seine Venen pulsierte.

War es wirklich nur der Alkohol gewesen, der ihn dazu gebracht hatte, mit Draco-Erzfeind-wahrscheinlicher-Todesser-Azubi-Slytherin-Malfoy "rumzumachen"? Er runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild. Fakt war: Er hatte Draco gewollt und hätte sie niemand unterbrochen, wäre er noch weiter gegangen und hätte ihn _gehabt._ Doch wollte er das wirklich?

Er ließ sich für einen Moment auf dem Rand der Badewanne nieder und starrte nachdenklich auf die Pflegeprodukte, die sich um eben diese drapierten. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er eigentlich schon immer wissen wollen, wie sich Dracos Haare anfühlten...und nicht nur seine Haare. Eigentlich...

"Potter?"

In seinen..."wärmenden" Gedanken unterbrochen, zuckte er heftig zusammen, als die Stimme des Blonden durch die Tür zu ihm drang.

"Ja?" Ui, klang seine Stimme aber heiser. Er räusperte sich und ging langsam zur Tür, um diese zu öffnen. Als er Malfoy jedoch wieder gegenüber stand, schien ihm die Fähigkeit überhaupt zu sprechen, irgendwo zwischen Waschbecken und Tür abhanden gekommen zu sein.

"Ich sagte doch, küssen ist nicht drin. Da kannst du dir noch so lange den Mund ausspülen." Ein triumphales Grinsen umspielte die Lippen des Slytherin und Harry spürte erneut, dass er errötete. Verdammt! Wo war sein Gryffindor-Mut hin, wenn man ihn brauchte? _Scheinbar hast du den mit ausgekotzt_, flüsterte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf und er wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts mehr als eine Flasche Tequila.

Malfoy schien nichts von seinen Gedanken zu ahnen (A/N: Oder Lovely verbirgt es mal wieder sehr geschickt #smirks#) und fügte hinzu: "Eigentlich wollte ich nur fragen, ob du vielleicht was frisches und ausnahmsweise mal stilvolles zum Anziehen brauchst, nachdem dein Hemd ja ein wenig...gelitten hat." Er ließ seinen Blick bedeutungsvoll über die Brust des Gryffindors gleiten und Harry bemerkte erst jetzt, dass auf diesem ein großer Fleck...Mageninhalt haftete.

"Uhmm...ja, wäre gar nicht mal schlecht." stammelte er verlegen und beobachtete Draco dabei, wie dieser zu seinem Schrank ging und darin zu suchen begann. Die Augen also auf den Rücken des Slytherins geheftet, begann der Schwarzhaarige damit sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Da es sich bei dem Schwarzhaarigen jedoch um Harry-goldener-Junge-Potter handelte, wurde diese simple Tätigkeit aber durch verschiedene Umstände erschwert. Nicht nur das sich Dracos Hemd jedes Mal wenn dieser sich streckte um weiter oben nachzusehen ein paar Zentimeter in die Höhe schob und nackte, wirklich ansehnliche Haut freilegte, nein, genau aus dieser Position hatte er auch noch eine wirkliche gute Sicht auf weitere...interessante Körperregionen Dracos. Dies hatte wiederum zur Folge, dass er langsam aber sicher an Atemnot litt, während sein Gehirn aufgrund von Sauerstoffmangel nicht mehr die korrekten Signale an seine Hände zu schicken vermochte, die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu lösen. Wann waren die Dinger auch so verdammt klein geworden? Also irgendetwas schien sich echt gegen ihn verschworen zu haben und hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er wirklich auf einen sehr sadistischen Komplott von Voldemort getippt. Aber, nein. Er hatte die vage Befürchtung, dass dieser es wahrscheinlich nicht unbedingt begrüßen würde, seinen Erzfeind und seinen womöglich neusten Azubi zum...kopulieren zu bewegen. Dieser Gedanke lenkte ihn glücklicherweise ein wenig von seinen anderen Gedanken ab und er konnte ein erneutes Aufkeimen seines Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Genau diesen Moment suchte sich Malfoy aus, um sich umzudrehen, ein dunkelgrünes (A/N: #g#) T-Shirt in seinen Händen haltend, und ihm aufgrund seines scheinbar völlig deplatziertem Grinsens einen misstrauischen Blick zu schenken.

"Was ist so komisch?" fragte er auch prompt und warf ihm das Stück Stoff entgegen.

Harry fing es, Sucher-Reflexe sei Dank, ohne einen weiteren peinlichen Auftritt und erklärte immer noch grinsend:"Ich dachte nur gerade an das Sprichwort "Kenne deine Feinde besser als dich selbst"."

Als Draco ihn daraufhin nur irritiert ansah konnte er das Lachen nicht weiter zurückhalten, sich krampfhaft an seinen Humor klammernd, um nicht durch andere Dinge, wie beispielsweise die Tatsache, dass Malfoy sein Hemd ebenfalls aufgeknöpft hatte, abgelenkt zu werden. Dieses Lachen provozierte unglücklicherweise aber genau gegenteiligen Effekt, da Harry sich bei dem Versuch sein Hemd nun vollständig abzulegen darin verfing und Draco sich dazu gezwungen sah, ihm zu helfen. Also standen sich beide _Rivalen _nun zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend sehr nah und Harry hatte eine gewisse Erinnerung daran, was alles passieren konnte, wenn Draco Malfoy so verdammt nah vor ihm stand. Er versuchte zurückzuweichen, wurde aber durch die Hände des Blonden gestoppt, die bereits damit beschäftigt waren den letzten Knopf seines Hemdes zu lösen und besagtes Kleidungsstück seine Arme hinab zu schieben. Dabei ließen die silbrigen Tiefen seine grünen nicht aus den Augen und Harry fühlte sich abermals bei dem Versuch genug Sauerstoff durch seinen Körper zu befördern gehemmt.

Okay, wenn hier nicht bald was passierte, würde etwas anderes passieren, Tequila hin oder her, da war er sich sicher. Und die Bilder von anregenden Body-Shots die eben dieser Gedanke an Tequila in ihm hervorriefen, trugen nicht gerade dazu bei, etwas im ersteren Sinn passieren zu lassen (A/N: Könnt ihr noch folgen #lol#?).Und Malfoy war auch nicht wirklich eine große Hilfe, da dieser nicht wirklich daran interessiert zu sein schien, etwas im besagten ersteren Sinn passieren zu lassen. Wie er darauf kam? Och, die Hände in seinen Haaren waren da dann doch irgendwie aussagekräftig.

Noch einmal führte er sich vor Augen, dass der Junge, der _Mann _vor ihm Draco Malfoy war und er diese ganze Situation eigentlich für völlig absurd und _krank _erklären sollte. Die Berührungen des Slytherins fühlten sich jedoch zu gut an und hey, er war auch nur ein Mann und schließlich war das wirklich seine letzte Nacht an Hogwarts.

Okay, er würde diese Nacht vielleicht sein Leben lang bereuen, aber er hatte die ganzen letzten sieben Jahre schon zu viel Rücksicht genommen und Verantwortung gezeigt und sein eigenes Leben dabei völlig in den Schatten gestellt. Hatte er nicht auch ein wenig Normalität verdient? Nur einmal?

Immer noch hielten Dracos Augen die seinen, schienen auf eine Art Erlaubnis zu warten. Und Harry war nur allzu gewillt, ihm diese zu erteilen. Damit schob er die störenden Gedanken beiseite und fing die Lippen des Slytherins in einem ersten Kuss.

**A/N:** Ich weiß, der Teil ist nicht besonders lang, aber ich bin so überwältigt von dieser Review-Flut, dass ich einfach nicht wiederstehen konnte, nun alles in kleine Häppchen aufzuteilen. Kleine Häppchen steigern ja bekanntlich den Appetit #evil grin# Und ich konnte ebenfalls nicht wiederstehen, den Teil auch schon jetzt zu posten... na ja, nehmt es als Vorrat für schlechte Zeiten #g# Insofern: Vielen Dank an all meine lieben Reviewer (ausführliche Antworten gibt es erst beim nächsten Happen #tehe#) die da wären: **darkheart1230, Snuggles2, tinkita, Angie, lele, Olimone, milva, leah-chan01, Samy, Raja-Jade, Maxinchen, Merilflower und Lara-Lynx #alle umknuddelt# Vielen Dank euch, ihr habt mir nochmal nen extra Push gegeben #strahlt# **

So, wie ich festgestellt habe, wisst ihr ja bereits, wie ihr euch den nächsten Happen ergattern könnt ;o) Gebt mit Feedback und ich tu alles was ihr wollt #smirks# Bis zum nächsten Chap also #verbeugt sich#

P.S: #klonk# Jaaaah, mir wurde mitgeteilt, dass Rons Satz halb verschluckt wurde im ersten Chap -.- Hier :

**"Oi, Harry. Du hast gerade mit Malfoy...darf ich wiederholen: "M-a-l-f-o-y" rumgemacht!" **


	3. part 3

_Here I am, back again. My hair's cut and now shut up, 'cause this here goes on now, my little piece. So make me happy: Read and Review please :o)_

**A/N: **Ja, ich fühlte mich gerade so poetisch #lol# Na ja, hier ist also der nächste Happen und es wird warm...#evil grin# Ich wäre aber keine Slytherin, wenn da nicht ein (oder mehrere) Haken wären #lol##hust# Also darf Harry immer noch nicht unartig sein #tätschelt den Kleinen# Aber wird noch :)

Und eigentlich wollte ich ja ausführliche Antworten geben, aber ich stehe gerade etwas unter Zeitdruck und habe es schon wieder nicht geschafft...gomen #entschuldigend lächelt# Ich hoffe ihr liebt mich immer noch #tehe##hüstel# Na ja, jedenfalls noch mal ein fettes **Danke **an die besten Reviewer der fanfiction-Welt #knuddelt alle bis zur bessinungslosigkeit# Ihr seid die Besten, wirklich #ist gerührt# Okay...jetzt aber: On with the show!

Part 3, in dem Harry frustriert ist

Es hätte der Himmel sein sollen Er hatte schon oft davon gehört, hatte halb neugierig, halb neidisch zugehört, als die anderen Jungen aus dem Schlafsaal ihre Erfahrungen austauschten. Okay, er hatte Cho geküsst, aber das zählte ja nun mal wirklich nicht. Es ist halt nicht unbedingt anregend, wenn die Person die du verführen willst plötzlich in Tränen ausbricht. Und obwohl er nicht ganz wusste was ihn an diesem Abend getrieben hatte, sich ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy in die Arme zu werfen, wollte er Draco küssen. Und er wusste, dass es eigentlich hätte perfekt sein müssen. Leidenschaftlich. Wild. Tief.

Doch zum wiederholten Male wurde ihm vor Augen geführt, wie ungerecht es doch war, Harry Potter zu sein. Da nahm man sich einmal vor, ein wirklich böser Junge zu sein...

Ihre Lippen hatten sich noch nicht ganz berührt, als mit einem lauten Knall die Tür aufflog und unheimlich viele Dinge zur gleichen Zeit passierten.

Harry zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass seine Nase mit der von Malfoy kollidierte und diesem

ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen entwich. Blaise Zabini stand keuchend in der Tür, sich mit einer Hand am Türrahmen abstützend, mit der anderen die Haare aus der Stirn streichend. Doch außer Dracos nasalem, nichts desto trotz wütendem Murmeln und Zabinis Keuchen nahm er plötzlich auch noch andere Geräusche war. Und ein Geräusch klang einer aufgebrachten Pansy Parkinson entsetzlich ähnlich.

Hatte der plötzliche Schock Zabini zu sehen schon seinen Tribut gefordert, nahm nun die schrille Stimme Pansys auch noch den letzten Funken seiner Erregung mit sich. Na toll. Nur einmal wollte er wirklich _böse _sein und dann zog sein ausgeklügelter, perfider Plan in Anbetracht der Situation _und _im Angesicht Pansys wortwörtlich den Schwanz ein. Und dabei war er früher immer so standhaft gewesen, da konnte ihn nicht mal Snape in irgendeiner Weise negativ beeinflussen...

Neben Blaise stand nun auch Pansy in der Tür. Wutschnaubend glitzerte sie die beiden (ehemaligen) Rivalen an, ihre Hände auf die Hüften gestemmt und offensichtlich auf eine Erklärung wartend, die Harry ihr gewissenhaft verweigerte. Draco hatte es eben auch vorgezogen zu schweigen, also würde er den Slytherin die Situation klären lassen.

Blaise schien jedoch in diesem Moment wieder genug mit Sauerstoff versorgt zu werden und schob sich ein Stück weit vor die Slytherin. Dabei ließ er Draco nicht aus den Augen und signalisierte ihm etwas, dass Ähnlichkeit mit "Genau _davor _wollte ich dich warnen" hatte. Draco nickte kurz und ging, mit einem kurzen Blick in den Spiegel um den Zustand seiner Nase zu überprüfen, auf die beiden anderen Slytherins zu und bedachte Pansy mit einem unschuldigen Blick.

"Ich schätze nicht, dass du gekommen bist um in gemütlicher Runde Tee zu trinken?"

Harry beobachtete amüsiert, wie Pansys ohnehin schon rotes Gesicht noch eine Spur mehr Farbe annahm und musste unwillkürlich daran denken, dass sie in diesem Moment sogar den Haaren der Weasleys Konkurrenzgemacht hätte. Er hustete einmal kurz auf, um sein Lachen zu ersticken und ließ sich auf der Kante von Dracos Bett nieder, da er nicht damit rechnete, dass sich Pansy so schnell abwimmeln ließ.

Blaise stellte sich bei dieser Frage noch ein Stück weiter vor die Slytherin, die kurz davor war Draco ins Gesicht zu springen.

"Draco Amadeus Malfoy!" Bei diesen Worten hob Harry kurz eine Augenbraue. Amadeus? Na, da war wohl jemand nicht so muggel-feindlich wie man anzunehmen wagte.

Draco jedoch verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust, hob in seiner typischen Art eine Augenbraue und blitzte Pansy spöttisch an.

"Wie kannst du?" fragte Pansy in ihrer schrillen Stimme (bevor der Slytherin überhaupt die Chance hatte, noch etwas zu erwidern), die Harry einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Wie konnten Stimmbänder bloß so körperverletzende Töne produzieren?

"Du hast sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle! Aber das wirst du büßen, mein Lieber, das wirst du büßen! Weißt du was dein Vater dazu sagen wird? Am besten schreibe ich ihm noch heute Nacht und..."

Doch weiter kam sie nicht mehr, da Blaise sich plötzlich zu der Schwarzhaarigen umgedreht hatte, diese am Arm packte und in einem ruhigen, dennoch bestimmenden Tonfall sagte: "Ich glaube es reicht jetzt Pansy. Wie wäre es, wenn du uns allen einen Gefallen tust und vom Astronomie Turm springst, hm? Damit wäre wirklich jedem geholfen." Und mit einem letzten warnenden Blich schob er sie aus dem Zimmer und schloss geräuschvoll die Tür.

Harry währendessen war am Rande der Sprachlosigkeit. Natürlich, er hatte gewusst, dass Pansy nicht Dracos beste Freundin war, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie sie so behandeln würden. Nicht das er ein Problem damit gehabt hätte, schließlich hatte er keine Lust an seinem letzten Tag auch noch auf die Krankenstation zu müssen, um einen Hörschaden behandeln zu lassen.

"Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass sie so schnell ist." meinte Blaise nachdenklich und Draco klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

"Wenn sie wütend wird, kann sie sehr schnell sein." erwiderte dieser spöttisch grinsend, drehte sich dann zu Harry, um sich schließlich dazu zu entscheiden, sich neben ihm auf's Bett zu setzen.

Auch Harry konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, allerdings aus einem anderen Grund.

"Tja, ich würde sagen wir sind quitt. Schließlich hast du deine kleine Slytherin-Freundin gerade wegen _mir, _Gryffindor und Harry Potter dazu, vor den Kopf gestoßen."

Er warf Draco einen amüsierten Blick zu, den dieser mit einem leichten Grinsen seinerseits erwiderte.

"Das nennt sich wohl Ironie des Schicksals, wie?"

Blaise bedachte sie daraufhin mit einem undefinierbaren Blick und ließ sich ihnen gegenüber in einen Sessel nieder. Er räusperte sich einmal kurz und betrachtete betont lässig seine Fingernägel.

"Wo wir gerade vom "Vor den Kopf stoßen" reden; ich wette Pansy und Weasley sitzen jetzt gemeinsam in der Ecke und heulen."

Harry hob ruckartig den Kopf und sah den Schwarzhaarigen durchdringend an.

"Bitte?"

Blaise lächelte ein kleines Lächeln, bevor er sichtlich amüsiert fortfuhr.

"Na ja, ich glaube dein kleiner Freund findet es nicht unbedingt lustig, dass du im Begriff bist mit seinem Nemesis zu...reden."

Draco neben ihm ließ ein kleines trockenes Lachen vernehmen und sah nun seinerseits interessiert zu Blaise

"Sag mir nicht er sitzt im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und _heult_!?"

"Nein." Blaise schüttelte den Kopf und bedachte den völlig entsetzen Harry mit einem maliziösen Grinsen. "Ehrlich gesagt liegt er bei Potter auf dem Bett."

Oh Gott. Harry stöhnte gequält auf, ließ sich nun vollends auf Dracos Bett fallen und starrte frustriert an den Himmel. Warum war es nur so verdammt schwierig Harry Potter zu sein?


End file.
